


On the road

by Yomidark



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Takes place after Cape Cod, before they reach L.A.





	On the road

“The others?”  Ash asked, eyeing the rear mirror.

“Sleeping like a sack of potatoes,” The right side of Max’s lips smirked upward slightly. “Even your girlfriend.”

“He’s not my girlfriend,” Ash eyed him, annoyed.

“You sure are getting cozy with him though.” Max snickered.

The blond boy raised an eyebrow. “Jealous? Do you miss my ass?”

Max stiffened. “Quiet you. You know that was just a deal we made in prison.”

“Uh-huh.” Ash nodded in mock understanding.

“Besides…” Max clicked his tongue, holding back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know about your past.”

Ash looked away, staring at the moving road at his side. “My father likes to talk, huh?” He took a deep breath. “It was a long time ago. Don’t feel bad. I’m an adult, I know what I want.” His lips curled a little. “And we had fun.”

Max bit his lower lip.

Ash then turned his head and looked at him. “So stop the car. The others are sleeping and there are a lot of trees out there we can hide behind.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ash gripped the trunk of a tree.

“Ah---ahhh--- Ashh--- hmmm…” Max moaned quietly, his lips hugging Ash’s neck, only slightly masking the sounds coming out of his mouth.

“Quiet, you don’t want to wake up the others,” Ash rasped as he reached backward and dug his hand into Max’s hair, pressing his mouth deeper into his neck. “But you are doing well.”

“Hmmm, so good-“ Max’s hips rutted forward, Ash’s welcoming hole tightening around him, stimulating his dick in ways he hadn’t thought possible—

“Someone’s moving.” Ash suddenly whispered, halting his movements immediately.

“Who?” Max murmured, his lips curling into a smile against Ash’s ear. “If it’s your boyfriend, let’s invite him to join, eheh.”

“You are really horny tonight, aren’t you?” Ash turned his head back toward Max, almost disappointed.

Suddenly a half-asleep voice spoke. “A-Ash? Why did we stop?”

“It’s fine, Eiji.” Ash called out quickly. “Just going to the bathroom. For the big, uh, one. Go back to sleep.”

“Alright.” The boy replied, his voice soft and unaware as he fell down again.

“That was close.” Max let out a heavy breath, his lips hot against Ash’s neck. “So, wanna continue, or . . .?”

“Go on.” Ash’s voice was low as he moved his hips backward. “I doubt an old man like you is going to last much anyway.”

“Oh shut up.” Max gripped Ash’s neck, forcing their lips together in a slow fierce kiss as he pressed his own hips forward again. Ash moaned against Max’s mouth, lazily meeting his tongue.  But then, pulling away, Max let his hands drop back to Ash’s hips.  “What would you have done if he had come to see?” he asked.

Ash pondered for a second and smirked. “Hmm, invite him to join I guess.”

“Eheh, typical. But I have a feeling a couple of them wouldn’t mind.” Max snickered as he drove his cock up Ash’s hole.

“AH!” Ash shivered in pleasure. “A couple? Ibe?”

“Shorter maybe,” Max said as he thrust again, his fingers digging into Ash’s hips. “He really likes you.”

“Yeah, but not that way –“  Ash groaned and bit his lips, tightening around Max’s cock. “Yes, like that,” he panted.

“You never know. Look at me,” Max said in self derision. He had been pretty much completely straight before Ash.  (Sure, there was a handjob or two he took in the army, but as he always told himself, that was completely normal). But look at him now…his body flush against Ash’s back as he thrusted into him.

“Yeah, right.” Ash panted out, and Max couldn’t quite tell if he was agreeing with him or not.  At that moment though, he didn’t care.  Pulling Ash roughly down, the hard rhythm of their movement was driving him closer and closer to release.

“Hmmm…” The older man muttered. “Close. Here, let me give a hand.” He reached for Ash’s cock, gripping it.

“Not confident you can do it with your dick alone? Just as expected from an old man. I bet Shorter could.” Ash grinned, but his sweaty and tired face couldn’t hide the pleasure flowing through his body as Max pumped his hand along the length of his cock.

“Ugh… Dang, I forgot the condom, let me pull out,” Max rasped.

“No, it’s alright.” Ash reached for his hand and stopped him from pulling away.

“… Fine. But don’t come cry to me if it leaks later.” Max grunted, resuming his thrusts, his breath hot as his lips grazed Ash’s neck.

“Just finish deep inside---“ Ash urged.  “Ah! That spot.”

“Don’t go tight so fast around me—“ Max moaned, but it was too late. His fingers tightened around Ash’s hips, hard enough to leave marks, as his erection drove into him, his gland plunging deep into Ash’s body, releasing and filling his deepest part with his sperm.

Ash bit his lips, a dry moan escaping his throat as his semen spilled from his cock over Max’s hand and onto the ground under them.

 

* * *

 

 

“You clear?” Max asked, tightening his shirt.

“My ass is full of your cum.” Ash looked at him.

“… I warned you.”

Then, Ash’s lips curled into a devilish smile. “That’s fine. I likes when daddy gives me a gift.”

“Grrrr.” Max said, annoyed.

“But that was fun, let’s do it again.” Ash teased.

The older man sighed. He would have liked to say “No way,” but he knew Ash’s charm was going to get him again. And again… “At least let’s do it in a bed next time. At the side of the road while we try to not wake up three other people is not my top pick.”

“You enjoyed it. Besides, we did far worse things in prison.”

“That was… different. Not too much choice for intimacy.”

“You’re a romantic,” Ash chuckled. ““I guess I’ll take your offer next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my hard disk for a while, so I finally decided to publish it. Eh, hopefully someone will enjoy it, I know it's not a pairing for everyone. :D It takes place after my other Max/Ash fic, in which they did stuff in prison.


End file.
